


slow like honey

by sweetesttaboo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Ben Solo, Rey is a Tease (Star Wars), Shower Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, rey sleeps with someone else in the beginning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetesttaboo/pseuds/sweetesttaboo
Summary: Am I really going to jerk off to the sound of my flatmate fucking this girl?Rey’s voice came from the bathroom, low and husky, “Fuck. Yes. Harder.”Ben heaved his chest and cupped his balls in his free hand. He slid his fist from base to tip slowly and his hips bucked into the movement.Yes, apparently I am.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	slow like honey

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end

Ben still remembers the first time he saw her. At the pub. She had been sitting on Poe’s lap, his flat mate and sometimes friend, laughing loudly along with the rest of the group, unaware that the brunette on his knee had locked eyes with Ben and taken her sweet time as she looked him up and down before finally meeting his gaze again and chewing on her pink lip.

It was then he noticed just how small she was, cuddled up against Poe she looked tiny with a drink in her hand tugging on the skinny straw. He couldn’t help but feel jealous while watching her sneak kisses into Poe’s neck. His eyes never left her. 

She never looked away either.

*

The second time he saw her was several mornings later, in his own tiny kitchen. He was still drowsy, making coffee and toast for breakfast. He hadn’t slept well. Poe had brought a woman home last night and the sound of the headboard banging combined with feminine moans had kept him up. Moans that had moved from feather light to throaty before finally becoming pitchy screams. Whoever this girl was, she must have been something. Good for Poe, he supposed.

He stood at the counter in his cotton sweatpants, hair still wet from the shower. He heard the water running. Poe must have just gotten in, sending the girl home last night after he’d fucked her.

"Oh I remember you," the girl said from behind him. Whoever it was must have spent the night.

Ben smiled and then turned, preparing his ready charm, “You do?”

He stopped when he saw her. The girl from the pub. Her hair was a mess, brown waves going every which way. Her lips were redder than he remembered, swollen and bruised. Dressed in a v-cut tank top that showed off her taut tanned skin and shorts both black and soft looking, short enough that he could see her bare skin. No underwear. She looked like she had just been fucked every possible way. Ben swallowed as he remembered the panting and keening just hours before through the thin walls of the flat. That had been her. Jesus.

Her eyes traveled the same path that they had the night at the pub, down then up, taking in his bare chest and low slung pants. She took extra care to linger below his waistband and his cock, ever obedient, began to swell in an effort to impress.

She slowly raised an eyebrow and smiled at him as her gaze reluctantly returned to his face, “You’re Ben,” she said.

"Yes."

"I’m Rey."

"Right," he said stupidly, then tried to regain a bit of ground in this exchange by leaning back against the counter casually, looking down at her. He placed his palms on either side of his hips. As he stretched his hard-on became more apparent, fabric pulling tight across it. Rey bit her lips to stifle a giggle at his expense.

"You should.. uh.. take care of that Benji," she grinned, her eyes trained on the ridge that lined his pants, "looks uncomfortable."

She turned and walked to the loo, opening the door without knocking and started to lift her top, revealing the smooth curve of her back. She pulled it higher before removing it altogether, her rumpled hair bouncing back down around her shoulders. She turned to look at Ben, her back still to him. He was so trapped in her act he didn’t catch the new nickname 

"Mind if I join you, babe?" She called to Poe, still in the shower. She winked directly at Ben and kicked the door closed behind her.

From outside the bathroom, Ben heard more giggling that soon turned into quiet talking and moaning. Fucking again already? This time in the shower, with him more than half way hard and horny just a few yards away. He tried to put it out of his mind - the way she had looked and what’s more, looked at him - and turned to finish fixing his breakfast. But the moaning from the shower grew louder again and Ben sighed and threw the cold toast in the rubbish bin before returning to his room.

He threw himself on the bed and ran his fingers through his black curls. The noises from the bathroom - from Rey- were growing more rhythmic. The image came into his mind unwelcome. Rey pressed tits first up against the shower wall, that hair a dark curtain slicked over one shoulder. His own, much larger body, curved behind hers as his thrust into her, lifting her up on her toes.

"Fuck it," he muttered and slid his pants over his hips kicking them onto the floor.

He gripped the shaft of his cock and held it straight out from his body. He was completely hard now, the skin stretched taut over the head. He licked his lips and inhaled, nostrils flaring.

Am I really going to jerk off to the sound of my flatmate fucking this girl?

Rey’s voice came from the bathroom, low and husky, “Fuck. Yes. Harder.”

Ben heaved his chest and cupped his balls in his free hand. He slid his fist from base to tip slowly and his hips bucked into the movement.

Yes, apparently I am.

Rey moaned a choice expletive and Ben wasted no time in working his cock at a faster tempo, holding the visual of her soft body pressed tight against his, her blushing lips groaning his name. He heard her moan break into a cry and he quickened, this time imagining that cherry mouth wrapping around his cock. Her nipples grazing a hot path against his thighs as she bobbed up and down.

"Fuck. That’s it. Don’t stop," Rey whined. Ben arched his shoulders off the bed and gritted his teeth. Catching his cock tighter in his fingers, he pictured her sliding down on him, taking him deep inside. Rocking her hips over his, she would ride him, her hair brushing the tops of her tits.

He was panting heavily now, chasing the peak, Rey’s provocative high pitched moans in tandem with his own quiet grunting until he heard her moan long and low, seemingly from deep in her chest and he knew she was cumming. The thought of her shuddering around him, eyes dropped shut and mouth slack, brought him over the tipping point. He came strong, his stomach tightening and curling him up off the mattress. He stroked himself through, catching most of the white liquid in his cupped palm.

He fell back on the bed, laughing softly at his own audacity.

He leaned off the mattress, seeking something to wipe his hands on. He found a shirt he had discarded the night before. Balling it up in his fist, he cleaned his fingers.

There was a sharp knock at the locked door.

"You alright, mate?" Poe said from the other side.

Ben stops mid motion, “Yeah. man. Why?”

"Rey wants to know if you feel better. She said you weren’t yourself this morning."

Oh my god. She knows. Fucking tease.

"Yeah, mate. I’m well. Just going to rest." And stay in here until she leaves.

“Ben, that girl...like no other I swear. It’s like aphrodite created her.” 

He knew exactly what Poe meant. The way Rey had come up to him earlier nothing but confidence radiating through her body. She was gorgeous and knew it too.

He nodded "Right. Well, have a good one and don’t fuck it up."

"Ha! You too, man."

Ben heard Poe walk away, followed by talking and giggling. He waited, laying prone on the bed still nude, until he heard the door to the flat open. He sat up and put his bare feet on the floor. Elbows to knees, he ran his fingers through his black curls sighing.

"Bye, Benji." Rey called, her voice carrying the allusion of a smile. She giggled and the sound of the slamming front door cut her off.

This time he smiled. 

*

Ben returned to the flat late that evening. He’d had a full day of diversion, trying to forget the morning. Trying to forget the sound of Rey’s farewell. Smug and knowing.

He unlocked the door and was greeted with the sight of Rey’s backside. She was reaching into a high cabinet and failing miserably. She was wearing nothing, really, an oversized shirt that he recognized as Poe’s. She was on her tiptoes, her legs shapelier than usual as she stretched them. One arm extended to try and retrieve something from the cupboard, the shirt ended just below her ass.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare, Ben? Or are you going to be a gentleman?"

He dropped his keys on the table and stood behind her, his voice lowered a note, “Rey, what do you want?”

"Just the tea, please. Thank you," she turned and looked up at him, smirking.

Ben easily reached up and handed her the tin, then turned to walk back to his room.

"Would you join me for a cup, Benji ?" Rey asked, "I’m sorry. It’s just that Poe went out for awhile and I’ve just been here all alone with no one to keep me company." Freezing at the sound of his name on her lips, he’d wanted to ask her about the new nickname she’d decided to give him but stopped himself. Afraid she’d never use it again. 

Ben dropped his chin to his chest and sighed, ” I’d better not.”

"Why? Is it because of what happened this morning? We’re both adults. It doesn’t have to be awkward."

Not awkward, right.

Ben slumped into a kitchen chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. He traced invisible patterns on the tabletop. Rey took the seat opposite him and pulled one knee to her chest, wrapping her arms around it. She seemed to be sizing him up.

"You have a fair bit of experience with women, don’t you, Ben?"

Ben continued to brood, his eyes fixed on the table, “I suppose.”

Rey chewed on her lip and narrowed her eyes, “Can I ask for your opinion? About something…personal?”

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

She didn’t wait for his answer before pressing on.

"Next week is Poe’s birthday. I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a little while, but I wanted to do something special for him. Really blow his mind."

Ben shifted in his chair, “Well, if you wanted to throw him a party..”

Rey giggled, “Not exactly. More of a private celebration.”

He met her coy gaze. She flushed prettily. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

The kettle began to squeal and Rey stood up. Ben was very aware of the sway of her ass as she walked to the counter and poured the tea.

She sat the tea on the table in front of him, “Milk, sugar?”

"No," he replied. He wasn’t going to drink the tea, his mouth was already tannic as his eyes followed her to the fridge and she bent -almost low enough- to pick up the milk.

She fixed her cup and leaned against the counter, her small hands wrapped around her tea. She sipped and licked her lips, before setting the mug on the counter.

"So, I bought an outfit. I’m just a little nervous that Poe will think it’s silly. A plaid skirt, little white crop top, knee high stockings."

Oh dear God.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"Yeah. I’m sure he will." What man wouldn’t? Ben’s cock pressed against the seam of his jeans.

"Not too silly?"

"No, not at all."

"And what about you, Benji? Has anyone ever dressed up like that for you?" Rey walked slowly over to the table and perched on the edge. She was close enough for him to breathe her scent. Something floral and fruity, but there was something else. A muskier saline fragrance. Her arousal? Fucking hell.

"Sure. My ex-girlfriend. We did the school girl thing."

"And you liked it? I mean, that’s something that guys like?"

Ben stared at the fixed point where the table pressed into the flesh of her upper thigh, “Yeah, sure, Rey.”

"And what did you two do while she was wearing it?"

Ben shrugged moodily but under the table his erection was screaming for attention. This part he didn’t think through simply because he’s never done it before. Sure he’s had a few girlfriends, but never, ever had he been a part of some roleplay. 

Rey laughed and playfully slapped his arm, “Oh c’mon, Ben! After this morning, you would think you would be able to tell me. For Christ’s sake lighten up.”

"I don’t know, I guess we did the usual things."

Rey grinned and rubbed her hands together excited, “Did she wear her hair in a ponytail for you? And bend over to flash her white knickers in your face? Did she sit on your lap and promise that she would be a good girl?”

Fuck. “Yes, basically.”

"That’s what I would do," she mused, "For Poe.” Rey looks him up and down for a moment with her piercing eyes. He can see flecks of gold. Or is that green? There’s also a hint of mischief, she doesn’t believe him. 

Thankfully she decides to play along. "What about when she was bad? Did you punish her?"

Ben’s jaw muscle worked. His erection was painful now, thanks to the images Rey was feeding him. He needed to try and readjust himself to relieve the pressure, but didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

Rey stared at him expectantly.

"Yes," he croaked, his eyes not daring to look up at her.

"How?"

Ben exhaled.

"You’re not going to tell me are you?" Rey teased, smiling. Then her voice became barely a whisper, "Let me guess. Did you take her over your knee and spank her? Did you touch her until she almost came and then stop? Or did you force her to cum?"

"Rey. I think we should stop," he gathered the last shred of self-control he had and looked at her, stone faced.

"You’re probably right," she said, looking into his eyes, "Could you get my tea for me, Benji?"

He smiled and chuckled quietly.

"What?" Rey grinned. She dropped her eyes down to his lap and laughed with him, "Oh. Didn’t you take care of that this morning?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Ben? That isn’t because of me, is it?"

"You know it is."

"Really?" she scrunched up her nose. "Wow, I’m flattered. So, what did you think about, you know, this morning?"

"Listen, Rey..."

"Hey. It’s fine. As soon as I get back to Poe’s room, you’re going to get off thinking of me anyway. We both know it. Why not talk about it? It’s not like we’re fucking.”

She said the last word so sarcastically that Ben’s lust-addled brain saw her reasoning.

"Um.. fucking you from behind in the shower."

"Oh Benji, that’s very bad. Imagining yourself in your friend’s place." She shifted on the table top so her thighs were on either side of him, affording him a teasing glimpse of her knickers. Her legs dangled off the table on either side of his. "Go on.."

"You.. um .. going down on me."

She giggled, “Ben, you’re such a guy. And what about my body? Did you think about that?”

"Well, yeah, of course."

"My breasts."

Ben nodded wordlessly.

"Would you like to see them?"

His eyes snapped to hers.

"C’mon," she purred, "just so you can see if they look like you imagine. It’s alright as long as you just look and don’t touch."

She lifted the oversized shirt and tossed it on the kitchen floor. Ben greedily took in her almost naked form. The slope and gentle swell of her tits, how they peaked with her pink nipples. Her muscles contracted as she took in slow breaths, tight stomach covered slightly white cotton panties with a coin-sized transparent wet mark right at their center. His eyes trained on it, licking his lips.

"Oh, you see that?" she said, "that’s my secret, Ben. It makes me so wet thinking about you, especially you getting off to me. Can you show me?"

Ben’s senses were swirling. He squinted and cleared his throat, whispering, “Show you what?”

"How you did it. When you thought of me."

"Rey..."

"It’s okay. I want to see. After all, I’m nearly naked here with my legs open. You’re still fully dressed. So it’s hardly fair. Show me."

This is a bad idea, he thought, even as he was unfastening his belt and easing his cock out of his jeans.

“Jesus, Benji. No wonder you can’t keep your hands off it, look at you," she teased, causing him to blush. Just a bit. He slipped his hand up and down his length slowly, still tentative. It was all so surreal.

"Having trouble getting inspired?" she scoffed, watching his slow progress, "Here, let me help."

She brought both hands up to cup her tits and her head lolled back as she bit her lips. Her brow crinkled as she rolled her nipples between her fingers, coaxing them into stiffer peaks. One hand slid beneath the waistband of her panties to stroke behind that damn wet spot. Her hand movements were steady. She was fucking herself. For him.

"Fuck, Rey," his speed increased as he gaped at her, his jaw set at an angle, his eyes flitting from the hand at her breast, to her face etched with pleasure, to her small hand pumping between her thighs.

"Is this something you would think about, Ben?"

"Yes. Except.."

She looked at him, “Except what?”

He motioned toward her knickers with his chin, “Take them off.”

"I don’t know...Can I trust you to control yourself?’

"Of course."

"And you’re not going to fuck me? You won’t cause me to be a bad girl, would you?"

"Never." No, Rey. Wouldn’t dream of fucking right now.

She stilled the hand between her thighs and worked her knickers off. She returned to her place with her legs spread wide in front of him.

"Can I sit like this?" she asked.

He stared at her pink center and redoubled the efforts of his hand. Her folds were delicate and glistening, “Yes. Fucking hell.”

"Do you think my pussy is pretty, Benji?"

"Fuck. Yes." he gritted out.

"Do you want to feel how wet you’ve made me, just watching you like this?"

Ben reached to palm her cunt.

She scolded him. “No, no. Let me.”

She folded his fingers down, save two, and slid them against her clit, then lower pressing them up inside. Holding his wrist, she began to move his hand in and out slowly, her hips slightly arching into each small movement.

Ben was transfixed. She was warm and tight and so wet. As she moved with him, he felt her walls pulsing softly, greedily pulling him in.

She looked at his cock, dark pink with a clear pearl of liquid at its tip.

"Why did you stop, Benji?"

His only reply was to stare at how his fingers were being swallowed by her wet heat.

"Ahh. I see. You need a free hand. Here, let me help."

She slid off the table onto his thighs, her legs still very open. His knuckles pressed against her as he adjusted the angle and she bucked against them, giggling.

"Behave, Benji."

He smiled through a huff of air. She was so close. He could feel her warmth, feverish and damp close to his cock. His hand was slick with her as he pumped her slowly, trying not to push her too far, knowing that if he did, she would laugh and cut him off.

But still so aware of her, every part of him - every particle - reaching out to meld with hers. She ringed the head of his cock with her fingers and gave it a playful twist. He angled his hips into her touch and she laughed, knowing that at this point, he was her puppet.

"Do you like how I feel Ben?"

"Yes."

"Then fuck me with your fingers while I bring you off. Nice and slow. But don’t try to make me cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He explored he soft center, pressing and pulling and twisting and reaching until he finally bumped up against her bud and she jumped. The sound she made - it was so high and whiny, he jerked into her hand, grunting.

"No," she leveled at him.

"Yes," he nodded, his head dipping to taste her neck and the fine mist of sweat that covered it.

"You think you want this, huh?"

"No.. I fucking know I want this," he raised his hips higher and brought his thumb over her clit, this time with open intention.

"Fucking hell, Ben," another breathy moan escaped her mouth.

"You know, if you fuck me now, it’s over. It’s over between you and me," She was panting now, losing at her own game, riding his thumb hard while his fingers anchored her to him.

"Just give me a chance, fuck baby" he muttered, licking the top curve of one breast before moving lower and rolling the nipple between his teeth.

"But I can make this last so much longer," she pleaded, even as she was rocking against his palm, wetting his hand up to the wrist and pressing her tits against his mouth. "I can tease you, Ben I can be so good for you."

She was close to falling apart, flushed and sweaty, the her scent all over him. She gripped his cock and slid it against her heat, “This is what you want, Ben? More than weeks of me teasing you, of watching me play with my tight little pussy, of letting you jerk off to me? More than all the things that I can do to you, things you haven’t even thought of yet?”

"Yes…." He was so close to being inside her now. Straining his muscles, he arched to enter her, but she held him fast, looking at his face.

"This is your choice Ben. Fuck me now and it’s over. Or…"

Ben’s mind raced and then settled on one coherent thought.

"I need to fuck you. Right fucking now, you fucking tease," he growled, crooking his fingers inside her, making her gasp.

She shook her head, “What a silly boy. Do it, then. Fuck me.”

Ben stood, lifting her with him and swiped the table clear, the stoneware mug flatly bouncing on the floor, tea splattering everywhere. He laid her across the table, and entered her in one firm shot, the pair of them crying out in unison.

"Jesus, baby, you feel fucking amazing," he wasted no time in pulling out almost all the way and pressing into her hard and fast again, "I am going to fuck you so hard."

"You’d better, since this will be the only.."

Ben pressed into her again at full forced and she squealed, a sound he hadn’t heard her make before. She blinked before recovering and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Rey?" He slid a hand beneath her to lift her ass and hold her tight against his hips, then with a battering pace he rocked into her, grunting and panting on his part. Clawing and moaning on hers. He felt her legs tightening, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck, Ben. Stop."

“Like hell I am."

"But you’re going to make me…"

"Fucking Christ, I know. Fucking cum. Fucking cum all around me." He angled her higher and kept going, pounding into her soft core.

"Ben! Fuck! Why are you doing this?"

"You know why," he growled, thrusting becoming uneven, his raw male instinct winning out over his sense of rhythm.

"Why?" she panted, her cheeks pink, sweat beading on her brow, "Say it. Tell me what I am."

He bit his lips, and looked down at her. She was wide-eyed and flushed, her tits were bouncing freely with each of his movements, her hair was a tangled whorish halo under her. She gripped at his body seeking purchase anywhere she could find it.

He raised one eyebrow, just a hair, in question.

She gave him a slight nod, still moving under him, meeting his thrusts.

He leaned over her and tangled his hand in her hair, angling her face so it was almost touching his, “You are a fucking cock tease. And this is what you want, isn’t it? To be forced to cum, to be punished. Punished with my cock. Now be a good girl, Rey, and let me feel you cum, or I promise I will take you over my knee and a spanking will be the least of your worries.”

Her breath caught. He could feel her tightening as he rutted against her.

“Do it, Rey. Cum. Like a good girl should, or I swear to god, I will make you sorry."

Rey met her peak with eyes and mouth wide open. Her body bucking hard under Ben, her back bowing off the table. She gripped him tightly pulling him deeper, her walls collapsing and expanding, milking him. His hands still balled up in her hair, Ben fell with her, his gaze never leaving her face. He spilled into her, holding her flush against him as his cock pulsed.

He rested his head at the base of her neck, both panting, before looking up at her face and smiling.

"I feel like I should finally kiss you now," he whispered.

Rey wound her fingers in his black curls and offered her mouth to him. Their tongues lazily explored one another, before she broke the kiss with a small smile.

"I guess we should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, before Poe..." Rey whispered.

"Would you like the first shower?" he asked.

"No, you go ahead."

Ben tried to make sense of what had just happened as he reluctantly washed the smell of sex off his tired yet sated body. He finally decided, it didn’t matter. Whatever happened happened, even if it was the only time. It was certainly the best fuck he had.

*

Ben sat at the kitchen table, replaying in his head for the thousandth time that night with Rey. The details weren’t at all dimmed as time passed, only somehow amplified. Her taste, her smell, the sounds she’d made. It was all scrawled across his brain in Technicolor. He couldn’t forget her if he tried.

Poe walked into the flat.

"Post is here, mate." He placed several envelopes on the table.

Ben looked through them, bored, until he saw a plain white envelope, card-sized, with his name written on it. No return address. No address at all, for that matter. Only his name.

"What’s this?" he said to Poe .

Poe shrugged and fished a beer out of the fridge before flopping onto the sofa.

Ben split the envelope and peek inside, not daring to remove the contents completely, just in case.

It was a photograph. A young woman with tousled brown waves sat spread eagle backwards on a kitchen chair. A short plaid skirt was hitched high up on her thighs. Her white blouse was unbuttoned obscenely low. She was holding a heart-shaped lolly, he lips parted as if she wanted to wrap her mouth around something else entirely.

Rey.

On the back of the photo, she had written an address.

"Poe," Ben called.

"Yeah, man?"

"I’m going out. Don’t wait up."

**Author's Note:**

> there’s just not enough fuckgirl rey (is that a thing?) to go around, and i really really love fuckgirl rey. so hopefully this gets the ball going lol


End file.
